


What to do when you love your teammate...

by Just_Juliette



Series: What it takes to be an F1 driver. [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Carlos loves teasing, Jealous Lando, M/M, Some Fluff, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Juliette/pseuds/Just_Juliette
Summary: Carlos knows Lando is in a terrible mood because of his behaviour last night. He tries to make up.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Series: What it takes to be an F1 driver. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846861
Kudos: 24





	What to do when you love your teammate...

**Author's Note:**

> Just to make things clear, this happens right after the events of the previous work.  
> Also, let's imagine there's no Covid and that Esteban and Charles can get podiums in normal conditions hehe.  
> Enjoy.

The day after the farewell party in Abu Dhabi, Lando Norris was ornery . He didn't want to go downstairs to have breakfast, he walked through the hotel corridors without greeting anyone, and when Facundo asked him if everything was in order, he accused him of being a "damned hypocrite" and locked himself in his room again.

The Argentinian understood the anger, the youngest's infatuation with his teammate was evident. And kissing him under his nose was not right. But it wasn't his fault, it was a bloody game.

He wasn't going to beg, so he went on his way. In doing so, he crossed paths with Charles and Carlos.

—Did you have any luck?- asked the first one.

—No.

—Damn. I never thought he'd take it so bad... -Charles rolled his eyes.

—And how far do you plan to go, mate? Are you gonna tell me you didn't notice the awkward sexual tension between you two?

—Of course I did. I just want him to admit that he's jealous.

—Well, go and talk to him, he looked at me like if he wanted me dead!

—Yeah... Isn't he cute when he's angry?

—Ugh I'm out of here.

—Yeah, me too.

Carlos was left alone in that hallway, wondering if he'd gone too far... Maybe he had.

He wasn't playing with Lando, he just wanted to make sure to have interpreted the situation correctly. The spaniard wasn't going to risk the excellent bond without certainty.  
Finally, the time had come. He came up with a little plan, got up his courage and knocked on his bedroom door.

—Who's there?

—It's me, my friend.

—What do you need?

—If you don't open the door you won't know...

There was a brief silence, a curse, and then the boy looked out.

—I came to say I'm sorry.- the older one started.

—Why? What did you do?

—I made you angry.

—I'm not angry.

—Everyone says otherwise.

—So let them go to f...

Before the grievance was over, Carlos rushed to cover his mouth.

—I'm not stupid, cariño. I know I made you angry yesterday, when I made out with everyone but you. 

That nickname. He knew perfectly well what it implied, and it gave Lando goose bumps.

—Yeah well... just drop it. It was just a game.

—Yes, but it wasn't right. And I want you to tell me.

—Tell you what?

The Spaniard looked both ways in the corridor, checking that no one was there, as he shortened the distance even more, his foreheads almost touching.

—That you're hopelessly in love with me and you got jealous.

Lando's cheeks blushed up all the way to his ears, and opened his eyes in surprise. He tried to get back into his room, but the other man grabbed him by the waist.

—For heaven's sake, Carlos, let me go!

—Tell me.

—No!

—Tell me, cabrón.

—No.

—Jealous.

—Bullshit!

—You're jealous!

—No!

—Very jealous, I said.

—Fuck! I hate you.

That last thing brought out a big, attractive smile in Carlos, the kind of smile that made the other one melt inside out.

—Well... I don't. It's totally the opposite.

He pushed the britt inside the room, closing the door and pressing him against it.

—So?

—So... I...

The older one came closer to him -if possible- and traced his mouth with the tip of his tongue.

—Yes?

Lando no longer had any resistance, all his defenses were annihilated. He wanted to stop all the games and kiss him, but the other one was still not satisfied, and he turned away.

—The magic words, cariño. -For the love of... Lando loved him and hated him at the same time.

—I love you and of course I'm fucking jealous...

Carlos thought it was enough so he finally took the youngest one, cupping his face, and kissed him.

"Joder" was the only thing that went through his mind. He didn't expect the other one to deepen the kiss that much, but he let himself go, just as he was pushed onto bed and his T-shirt got removed.

—Are you sure about this?- he said, holding the Lando's hips, who was already in his lap.

—What do you think?- he repplied, and then he started to move. The friction between his bulge and the other's butt made him moan softly. 

These sounds were almost devoured by the Brit, who after seeing his beloved so immersed in pleasure, decided to stop and take off his remaining clothes.

—Lando!

—Be patient.

—I need you.

He stepped in front of him, without touching. He could see yearning in those beautiful eyes.

—Oh yeah? What do you need?

—Fuck you, make you mine. Show you how much I love you. Please...

Lando silently agreed, sealing the pact with another deep kiss. This one didn't last long, because moments later he was turned over, leaning on his abdomen and his face buried in the pillow; to hide the screams caused by his partner's tongue in his most intimate area.

When the Spaniard thought his mate was ready, he penetrated him with affection, staring into his eyes and dropping little kisses all over his face. It was- for both of them- their first time with someone of the same sex, so they made love stablishing a gentle rhythm... So soft and slow that drove them crazy, and made them come with an ecstatic scream.

Neither of them was seen for the rest of that day.

It didn't happen much later. The season was over and they had almost four months off, during which they saw each other oftenly; since they rented apartments nearby.

When they had to compete again, in the very first race, Lando had the best moment of his career: he managed to finish third and get a place on the desired podium, accompanied by two of his great friends; Esteban and Charles.

They celebrated with the team in front of the cameras, and of course, after the place got completely empty, he went back to the paddock, where his current boyfriend called him to have his deserved recognition.

—Mi amor!- claimed Chili, welcoming Lando into his arms. He was wet and smelled of champagne, thanks to the celebration of his boy's first podium. You smell awfully like Champagne. You are growing up so fast...

—Shut up, I barely tasted it. It was bitter.

—Oh, come on, you're not going to tell me you did't like it. It tastes like victory.

—I didn't say that. -He responded, still wrapped in the comforting embrace. - It's not milk, but it's not bad.

—Do you want milk then?- said the Spaniard with a depraved look.

—Let me go, you pervert," said the younger one, laughing. Carlos shut him up with a passionate kiss.

—It's true, it's a little bitter.

Both of them spent the rest of the day there, taking some time to film their little celebration, in order to upload the photos and videos later. Of course, no one knew what was really going on between them, but they liked to think they "play it suggestive", and anyone who paid a little attention to details would notice.

He stopped thinking about those things, held Carlos' hand and they continued to enjoy that idyllic day; hoping that the ones to come would be just as beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to make things clear, this happens right after the events of the previous work.  
> Also, let's imagine there's no Covid and that Esteban and Charles can get podiums in normal conditions hehe.  
> Enjoy.


End file.
